


Little Fawn

by lollypop3434



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Egg Laying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hemospectrum, Human/Troll Relationship, Humans In Troll Romances, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I might add homestuck characters, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Troll Genitalia, Unplanned Pregnancy, first fic, maybe idk, non-graphic tho, technically xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop3434/pseuds/lollypop3434
Summary: When Joster finds something special in a trash bag on his way home.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1 little fawn  
POV Joster  
It was past midnight, as I was walking home. It was pouring outside, in early winter. It was like a cold heavy blanket leaving you chilled to the bone. In the far distance I can see and hear thunder and lightning as it roared over the howling wind. I took a shady shortcut to my house so I can escape from the rain and take a hot shower quicker. I was absolutely soaked from the rain, my simple hoodie didn't keep me warm or dry, it just kept the cold. I sighed, annoyed that before I could even call my usual carpool. A person shoved me as they were running to their car to avoid getting soaked. Leaving me to drop my phone in a huge puddle outside of my work. 

"Stupid ass phone, it only a tiny ass puddle" I grumble to myself as I continued on my path. As I walked on staying near the street lights. Then out of nowhere a black van came speeding passed me. As they drove by the van splashed me with ice cold dirty water. Some of the water has gotten into my eyes, cursing in pain and being wet again I wiped my eyes. 

The van came to a screeching halt. I just had enough time to see two figures. one fat yet a good height, another tall and muscular. Jumping out of the car and dumping a trash bag out, the immediately jumping back in. The van once again sped off to the distance.

Curious, I continued my path home as I walked near the trash bag, it made a low whining sound. I stopped and stared at the bag, the bag started to stir and moved. What I saw froze my heart with disgust, anger, and pity. I saw a small hand trying to free itself from the plastic. I didn't even think as I immediately ripped the bag open. I saw a injured troll, the troll huffed as fresh air and cold water dripped onto it's skin. As it sluggishly crawled out the bag. 

The poor troll was in bad shape, it was a medium size brown blooded troll. It looks feminine with deer-like hooves as legs and a pair of damaged antlers. The troll also has a pair wings that was half her body size. Her feathers were matching her blood color perfectly with black tips at the end. Her wings were obviously badly clipped and plucked, it looks she couldn’t fly away even if she wanted to. She looked like she could die at any moment, starved and beaten. 

She’s covered in scratches and bite marks. her eyes were completely swollen shut and left her blind. her left arm was painfully swollen and twisted in a odd angle. Her deer-like legs were covered in translucent colors from other trolls. The colors went from were green to purple. The colors were sluggishly washing off her body from the rain. Her blood seemed to be more outside of her body than inside. She breathed heavily and unevenly. her fur or the pitiful patches were bristled. her half chewed on ears are in high alert, and she was trembling from more than just the cold and rain. The only thing she was wearing was a tight muzzle and loose fitting handcuffs on her almost fully hands.

I couldn't bare to leave her to die alone, scared and in pain. It reminded me too much of my troll at home. I took a step forward. The troll flinched back and whined her ears lay flat against her head. Her antlers took a defensive stance. Her wings puffed out and flapped away from me. I sighed and slowly moved my hand to her face. And in the softest voice I could muster I whispered to her. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay all the bad people are gone, I'm here to help you not hurt you." The troll tried to stand up and run away, but before she could even take a step she passed out from her injuries and blood loss.

I barely caught her by her good arm before she fell to the ground, I gently placed her on the ground. I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around her thin damaged body. I made sure her wings looked like they were in a comfortable position as I carried her home. I couldn't bear to see it in such a poor state. I looked at her face it was too pale and too broken. yet in her sleeping face she could’ve been adorably beautiful. Filled with determination I wasn't letting her die that easily. She deserves better than a shitty life even for a dirt blood. "I swear to heal you, little fawn." I whispered gently to her. I carried her bridal style as quicken my pace to my house. Fuck! it was so cold and wet I think I might just die of hypothermia first. I groaned at the thought, I can’t type with no fucking fingers.

\---

After another twenty minutes passed. Of half walking and half sprinting, in the agonizing cold dark streets. With little protection from the downpour of rain. I finally made it to my house. The house was an average two story house with a backyard and pool. The lights were still on, I shifted the injured troll to grab my keys from my pocket. As I opened my door, I remember something really important. 

I have a pet troll who was way to too happy to see me as I got tackled by Jaysen, my worrywort of a green blooded troll. Feeling the impact of a pair of small sharp horns hitting my poor gut as all of us fell to the ground. Causing me to land on my back as the weight of two trolls using my body to cushion their fall. Dazed I heard jaysen yelling/crying at me. "Where were you Joster!? I tried to call you ten timess and you didn't pick up your phone. And it'ss storming outside, why were you walking in the rain!! Your lipss are just like a Highblood!! I thought you had carpool with Dawn?! And why are you carrying an injured TROLL?!" Jaysen ranted, as green tinted tears of relief and worry filled his eyes. He kept gently hitting my chest with his hands as I try to calm him down by petting the base of one of his horns.

A pang of guilt filled me, but I snapped out of it as heard the brown blooded troll groan in pain. Immediately Jaysen jumped off startled by the sound. His eyes are wide with wonder and concern , his reptilian tail swished nervously.

I almost forgot about the brown blood, another wave of guilt filled me. "Hey jaysen do me a huuge favor and wash this troll for me." I gave out a slight demanding tone as I ask him. Jaysen looked at me then at the troll and rolled his eyes "Fiiine, only if you take a shower too". Jaysen gently placed a hand on her back. He gasps as he spotted her wings. He looked at me with pure excitement. As he place another hand under her legs and carried her to the downstairs bathroom. I smiled proudly at him for a sec and quickly enter my house. Shutting the door behind me and practically ran to my upstairs bathroom.

\----Jaysen P.O.V

I looked at the half conscious troll who was in bad shape. I gently placed her in the bathtub and filled it with warm almost too hot water. I took a moment to see the water almost immediately turned brown. I grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her body. Cringing as more of her dull brittle fur came off her body, she smelled of after sex, a hint of cinnamon, blood and trash. I almost couldn't handle the way of how badly she was mistreated. Even her horns weren't protected from the damage she took. The antlers desperately needs to be polished, then fixed the minor cracks near the base. And her wings were now heavy with water, even some of her feathers fell off as they floated on the water.

I tried my very best to scrub her clean as firmly and gently as possible. Trying to avoid putting too much pressure on her injuries. Yet making sure it was thoroughly cleaned was no easy feat. The water wasn't even remotely clear anymore, it was a deep murky brown like a swamp than anything. The injured troll just let me clean her up, she still gave little whimpers and growls if it hurt a bit too much. I grabbed a cleaning rag and filled it with soap and rubbed it on her wings until she tucked her wings onto her back. I sighed as I filled my bathing cup with new clean water and dumped it on her wings to wash all the soap off.

Once finally scrubbed cleaned I empty the water and rinse the troll off. I even blown dry her feathers until dry and fluffy. “All done bathing miss cinnamon.” I chirped satisfied with how much her appearance improved. The troll was still riddled with bruises,scars, bites, and scratches. But she’s significantly better looking. I ponder if I should take off the cuffs and muzzle to wash her face completely, "hey, bronze you won't attack if I try to take you muzzle off?". The troll's ears twitch with interest and slowly she nodded no. I really hope she isn't lying. “I hope you’re not lying because I don’t want to cause yourself to bleed out again.” I muttered nervously, the troll made a quiet huff at that. With ease I slid the handcuffs off. Carefully dogging her swollen left arm. 

Carefully I placed my hand on the muzzle, the closer I looked at it. The more I noticed that the muzzle was digging into her skin. I couldn't even slip the tip of my claw between her skin and the muzzle. It was hard to unlatch the damn thing. With all its complicated straps. But after a few frustrating minutes of trying I FINALLY got the muzzle off of the groggy troll. I felt like I could shout in victory but I don't really want to scare her out of her tired trance. Who knows what she might do.

She sighed in relief, her body went completely slack. Her feathers puffed out then smooth themselves out again. The dark brown with hints of red marks are going be there for at least a week or two. ,'Th-thank yoo', she spoke in alternian, her voice was ragged and gruff but it held a gentle defeated tone. The troll looked at my direction and tried to a small smile that filled with gratitude. My heart broke at the sight and an urge to help her continued to grow. I heard the knock on the door, her whole body immediately went rigid upon hearing it. Her long deer like ears twitch in fear as the door open and her wings spread out like she was ready to fly away. Her wings were missing too many feathers to be even call them flight wings. 

\-----Joster P.O.V

After a semi long hot and well deserved shower. I dress myself with my pjs from the other night, just a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. Then I walked back into my bathroom and grabbed all the medical supplies I have. "I'll take her to the vet tomorrow after I get my phone fixed." I cringe at the fact that I couldn't take her immediately to the vet, but life goes on as it usually does. I stepped out the bathroom. 

Casually I went downstairs to grab something for jaysen and the brown blood to eat. God I really need to ask if she has a name or something. Might as well give her a new one. As I walk to the fridge, I set down everything I was carrying on the island. I open fridge and grabbed the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. Steaks wrapped in bacon with a side of grilled veggies was one of jaysen's best meal yet. Ha! At least one of us knows how to cook, I smiled as I reheat the meal. Once everything is heated I held the food in one hand and all the medical supplies in the other. I walked to the bathroom and used my foot to knock on the bathroom door. I move the medical box to the crook of my elbow, and open the door. The brown blood was significantly cleaner and she doesn't have her muzzle on. Only dark marks left on her face. Fuck yes! She's for the most part friendly, that she didn’t attack Jaysen. 

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid I brought you food, but I'm going to patch you up first, you want me to do it or jaysen?" As I asked her, she perked up at the word food, but then moved away at the thought of me touching her. I slowly walked towards her as I carefully sat down making sure I don't drop anything. I sighed, I'm going to end up with bite marks and scratches after this. I carefully slide the plate of food to her. 

Her nose twitch with a feral hunger as she dived for the largest piece of meat. Me and Jaysen sat there in complete shock as she practically inhaled the steak. She was showing off her sharp fangs as she tore up her food. She paused and sniffed at the vegetables. It was only just some grilled carrots and potatoes slices. She sniffed them, her head turned to the side in confusion. I heard jaysen making chirps and clicks at the brown blood. She responded with her own chirps and clicks. 

I waited as continued their clicks and noises. Then suddenly she grabbed a handful of what's left on her plate and dug into it. After she cleared the plate, a small but noticeable bulge was hanging out of her starved beaten body. I open the medical box and brought out a some rubbing alcohol in a spray bottle and some bandages. I gently shuffled to the brown blood, I looked at jaysen and he stared to make clicking and chirping sounds. “She said she’s fine with you touching her and thank you for the meal.” Jaysen spoke happily. 

I noticed the brown blood was relaxing only slightly, I smiled. I grabbed a rag the was on the sink and placed rubbing alcohol on the rag. I looked at my troll and he gave me thumbs up and chirped at the brown blood. Surprisingly the brown blood crawled toward me and sat down. I was completely stunned for a bit but I gently placed the rag on her open wounds. Her body was completely tense and her small deer-like tail occasionally twitched. 

She let out small hisses of pain. For every time she hiss, growled, or cried in pain I would muttered streams of apologies. After cleaning her wounds, exhaustion held me captivate. All of us we're struggling to stay awake. I ever so gently picked the brown blood off the floor careful of her arm and limp wings. She was too tired to do anything other than to huff at me. Jaysen followed quickly after, I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the living room. Gently I placed the brown blood on the couch. I saw Jaysen wrapping her with a blanket and walked away. "What were you saying to her to make her trust me a little bit." I whispered as I picked Jaysen up and carried him to his so called 'nest' that is his room. "I told her you're the healer and not part of the fighting pit." Jaysen spoke with such a heavy tone that I couldn't resist to hold him tighter and gently rub his back. I hate how he remembers his past before I adopted him all those years ago.

I open the door to his room and walked to his bed. I gently placed him in his bed and before I could leave he grabbed my hand.

"Joster."

"Yes Jaysen?"

"The troll's name is Faunia"

“That’s a good name for her, isn’t it


	2. The vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faunia gets patched up, and Joster gets to thinking. Jaysen is a cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part there’s some trigger warnings happen.

P.O.V Faunia

I'm back in the ring again, I hear the cheers and screams for blood. Then I see him, a selectivity bred indigo blood. His muscles were larger than my wings put together. He's massive probably from the drugs they give to the highbloods. They want a show of us gutter bloods being torn to shreds. By teeth sharpened to a point the same with his claws. His massive furry legs were similar to a bear. And his massive thick fur covered tail that wouldn’t hesitate to smack you down. Covered head to toe with scratches and scars. He can fight off a full grown freshly captured wild purple blood. I immediately knew I was going to die, a low blood has no business fighting a experience highblood. Especially since my feathers were torn out from the last five battles. I tucked them close for protection. I’m tired, starved, and beaten this is my last fight, and there’s no fucking way I’m giving up just yet. A fire burns within me, it’s fighting the instinct to submit to him and let him do what he wants. Everything seems to get louder as he moves toward me with a sinister grin. I know it, he knows it, every fucking troll here knows it, I’m in heat. 

He smashed his huge fists toward my body I barely dodged, I immediately jumped on his back dogging his tail. Trying to slit his throat. He grabbed me by my left arm harshly, I couldn't even make a sound when he threw me to the ground my wings softening the fall. My left arm broke, as a sicking crack as he still had his agonizing grip. my wings were freshly bruised and I was in a daze, I didn't realize he was beating me to submission. I thought I was going to die, that was when I felt something slick near my thighs. I couldn't see it, I couldn't stop it, I can't scream, I can't move. Everything has gotten so loud the cheering hasn’t stopped. the cages that was holding the all the highbloods was now ripped open. The world is shaking as they fight for who goes second. Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP. The troll I was battling enters my nook all the way with his huge bulge. I screamed in agonizing pain. 

I jolted awake, I couldn't control my breathing, my head is spinning I can't think straight. Where am I? I'm not dead, I'm still in pain. I'm blind and I feel like throwing up yet I'm so hungry and thirsty. My chest, wings, arm hurt like a bitch more than anything else. 

I tried to sniff out to see where am I. Something is covering my body, I touch it. It's soft and comforting, I smell it. It doesn't smell disgusting or drugged. It just smell like a hint of the...I'm in a human's nest. The troll uhh...what his, what's his name. I remember it was Jaysen!! He said I was saved and I'm not going to fight or be bred anymore. Am I truly safe? Humans as far I could remember they were cruel and never shared an ounce of compassion. So why did the human saved me? Why did HE save me?! I'm a filthy fighting low blood whose broken and used so why?! I felt a wave of anxiety shake me to the core. I need to leave, but where would I go? I'm blind and hurt real bad. I can’t fly, I’m too tired to run. I grabbed on the soft thing that's covering my body and pulled it close as I wait for what they're planning to do with me. 

P.O.V joster 

I woke around 10 something, tired and in need for food. I reached over to grab my phone, only remembering it’s broken. I annoyingly sighed as I rolled out of bed. I get up and put on pajama pants that I’ve somehow took off in my sleep. Left the room and knocked on Jaysen's room. "Hey dragon breath wake up". I smiled as I heard him groan and shuffled to the door. I walked down stairs to see the brown blood curled up on the couch. Oh... biggest wake up call of the year. Ok, SO! what am I going to do with her? I can just leave her at the mercy of a shelter, no Jaysen will never forgive me. Ok so am I going to keep her? Ugh I don't even like low bloods, I guess she'll be the only exception. I love trying things I wouldn't dream of doing anyway. "Uhh hey brown blood you awake?", I see her twitch and move out of her blanket and face my general direction. I smiled, ok so she does understand me. "I'm going to make food and then we're heading to the vet, ok? Don't go to far, Jaysen will come down soon.", I wasn't really talking to her more so just talking out loud. I headed to the kitchen and looked to see we have milk. "Yes!! We have milk! Easy breakfast here we go." I nearly danced in happiness as I grabbed the milk and grabbed a sugary cereal for all of us. 

I hear Jaysen come down running stairs as soon I grabbed a bowl and put a small amount of cereal. I looked to him wagging his chubby scaly tail and excited face. "Go get your own bowl Jaysen, this bowl is mine". I chuckled at his small frown revealing more of his two snake like fangs, I smiled as I watched him run in to the cabinet. Then it hit me, Oh wait, right she can't have our sugary nightmare of a breakfast, "hey, brown blood you want some food?" I asked, I see her shifted off the couch and made a small happy? barking sound. I looked at Jaysen for some answers but he looked just as confused as I was. I’ll take it as a yes, I walked into the pantry and looked for something she can eat. 

After a few seconds of scanning the pantry I found a can of tuna. If I remember correctly they're naturally carnivorous omnivores. I grabbed a the can of tuna and walked out of the pantry. I tossed the can on the island it made a loud clanking noise, nearly almost hit my cereal bowl. I searched the drawers for the can opener, after a few annoying seconds I found it. I grabbed another porcelain bowl from the cabinet. I opened the can and dumped everything in the bowl and shoved it in the microwave. I waited until it was finish heating. I grabbed the almost too hot bowl and walked towards the brown blood. I stared at her a bit, well at least her face looks a little bit better. Her eyes are still a bit too swollen to see anything yet, her left arm needs to be fix as soon as possible. It’s swollen beyond belief with ugly shades of reds, browns, and purples. And the longer you look at it the more obvious it’s bent in a funny angle.

"Hey can you talk? If at least understand what I'm saying I'm giving you food, hope you like tuna." Looked at her to see what is she going to do. She sat up from the couch and looked at my direction, she attempted to lift both arms up but could only lift the good one. I gently hand her the bowl, just as the bowl touches her hand. She immediately brought it close to her face and ate like it was her last meal she'll ever get. 

I awkwardly smiled and walked away. Jaysen looked at her then looked at me with a smug smile, and mouthed "hypocrite". I scowled at him and walk to him and rub his hair-like fur. Then I grabbed my bowl of, shit it's soggy as fuck now cereal. 

 

After breakfast Jaysen and I got dressed and sat in my room to discuss. What are we going to do with the naked injured troll . "I think once sshhe bust out of her sshhell sshhe should definitely be apart of the Vanity family!!" Jaysen shouted with as much excitement as a puppy, his tail practically wagged with joy. Adorable, but I don't know what she'll do once she's healed. 

"Absolutely not Jaysen." He pouted, damn him for being basically a baby dragon. "We don't know if she's violent or if she'll want to stay with us" I spoke with a firm but lean tone. Jaysen made his adorable thinking face and spoke, "Can we at least give her a chansse? Sshhe never attempted to attack uss, sshhe also didn't try to esscape? Please Joster." He shot me with his puppy eyes, and his little pout, I can't even say no. I sighed dramatically and looked at him, he had a face filled with hope. "Let's take her to the vet first and then we're going to fix my phone." Jaysen huffs but nods in agreement, I was about to leave my room until I realized that the troll had no clothes on at all. It’s early winter she definitely needs something to wear. I rushed over to my closet in search for something easy, yet warm to put her in. I found my big old black hoodie with a the words "don't care how I fucking look" printed in bold on it. I smiled, it's perfect. I rushed downstairs and checked on the troll. 

As I walked downstairs stairs I spotted her trying to get off the couch. She fell off the couch and can't walk on the wooden floors right with her small hooves. She releases a cry of distress, I immediately walked over to help her. I gently picked her up with one arm and sat on the couch. Her body is tense and had her right hand placed threateningly on my arm. Her wings puffed out against me. I smirked, "woah calm down I promise I'm just going to put a hoodie on you." I laughed light heartedly. Her face seems to be scrunch up as she thought about something. I slowly unzipped the hoodie, once again she tense up but allowed me to put the hoodie on, she even tucked in her wings. I didn't even try moving her bad arm, I just left it close to her chest as I zipped it up. The troll seemed to clutch the blanket, huh I guess she likes soft things. Or maybe she’s cold. 

"Hey, I'm going to carry you to my car, it doesn't have a functioning heater so do you want the blanket too?" I looked at her injured face for an answer, she only gave me a slight nod. Good enough I guess, I picked her up carefully covered her legs and torso with the blanket and walked to the car. 

As expected the car was nothing short of freezing cold, thank fuck it was still in the garage. I moved the troll to a one arm hold as I search for my keys. After I unlocked the car and seat belted the troll, I saw Jaysen running on all fours to the car. He opened the front door of the car with ease and plopped down with a small huff. I groaned as I walked back to the living room and grabbed another blanket for him. Curse his scaly hide, I walked back to the garage. I tossed the blanket to Jaysen. Once everyone was sitting comfortably I drove to the vet first.

POV Faunia

The drive was for once soothing, sitting in a chair with a soft warm thing, blanket?, and this HOODIE was so relaxing. It was so much better than being naked in a cage or in a trash bag. The car stopped moving and Jaysen said we arrived at the vet. Joster picked me up from my seat and carried me inside. As soon as he walked in he talked to two of the workers. As soon as he carried me inside I hated it. it smelled of different animals,drugs, hints of fear and anger. It reminded me of my old home but cleaner. 

I really wish I can see. Fuck that bastard for hitting my eyes and everything else. If only I can see and strong enough to move out of joster’s gentle embrace. I carefully shifted my head so that my horns wasn't at risk of hurting the nicest person I've ever met. Joster was talking to another male and a female. In the hoodie my feathers puffed out in stress as I can smell a blue blood right in front of me.

"I found her in a trash bag last night. I was hoping you can give her the medical attention that she needs." his voice sounded so worried and truthful that I let out a very soft hum in appreciation. "Well of course we can help her, it's obvious that she she needs immediate attention from just the look of her face. What about your other pet, the green blooded male?" The female voice was fully professional not even the slightest emotion showed. 

That wasn’t comforting at all. "I'm not a pet! I'm a family member, soon Faunia will be part of the family, if I can talk and understand I'm not a pet!" Jaysen shot back. I smiled at that, it's been too long since I had a pack of some kind. "Jaysen's right, but no just Faunia" joster joined in, there was a hint of smugness in his voice. 

There was a moment of silence then the male, no the blue blood spoke. "Would you be staying here for her or would you like to give a phone number to contact you, sir?" I felt joster's body became rigged and then relax. "I actually recently got my phone broken I was planning to leave and then come back for her. Faunia is that ok?" Joster shifted me in his arms gently. As much as it makes me scared and stress of being in here, it's clean and doesn't smell too much like my old home. "... okay" I mumbled out. "I promise we'll be back soon Faunia." I heard Jaysen vowed to my lower right. Joster handed me over to the blue blood. He smells like the drugs they use to keep us calm, it's too familiar yet too different from being HIM. That bastard deserves to rot in home. I hope a pack of full grown indigos rips him to pieces. 

My fur or whatever left of it rises up as I was set on a table. At an instant the human female removed my hoodie carefully. She gasps as I spread my wings as far as they can go. I flapped my wings in a threatening manner, I hope they take the hint of not to fuck with me. The blue blood gently touched them. I growled threateningly, no way in HELL. I’m ever letting a blue or higher touching my wings without putting up a fight. “It appears she has a temper, Dr.Fernández I think it’s best to sedate her.” The blue blood spoke. I hissed at them. “you’re ’re not drugging me, I want to be fully aware of what you’re doing.” I spoke with as much aggressiveness as a purple blood to hide my tinge of fear. 

The female or Dr.Fernández laughs almost mockingly. “Then maybe try not to appear so aggressive, a brown blood are usually the most docile of all blood caste. I usually expect this much hostility from a purple blood ”. I tried to face her direction and bared my fangs. I was going to talk back at her but then I felt something prick my left arm.

I immediately try to bite whoever poked me. But Dr.Fernández grabbed my wings and pulled me back. I tried to lash out at her, how DARE she grab my wings. My blood or what’s left of it was pumping faster with fear and anger. Then I felt it take control , “no, No, NO!!” I screeched out. It was sopor. The drug that kept me and every other troll in line. Out of all of them why FUCKING SOPOR, I flapped my puffed out wings in panic. I hated how’d I cannot tell what’s happening when the drug makes you so calm and compliant. I attempted to scream but it came out as a gurgled whine. It was a strong dosage. It wasn’t pure sopor that makes everything fuzzy within a minute tops, but still packs a punch. I breathe heavily and my heart was slowing down. Even though my mind filled with unmatched terror of not being able to defend myself. I feel like I’m going back to home when they know I’m alive. Everything is slowly getting fuzzy. 

“Calm down sweetie, you’ll be fine, we’re just going to take some tests and an x-ray. We’re not going to hurt you for the sake of hurting you. We’re trying to help you.” Dr.Fernández spoke in her almost caring voice. I was losing my thinking skills as they poke and prodded at me. I felt small hints of pain as they slowly patch me up. The female grabbed my left arm and kept touching it. The sopor made so I can only feel little jabs of pain instead of the agonizing pain. I wanted to scream,hiss, fight! But I barely move and everything is completely fuzzy. Everything feels fiiine and nothing is wrong. The blue blood carries me to a different room. He said something about an X-ray.

 

POV Joster

Me and Jaysen walked into the phone repair shop, after the ten minute drive. There’s a large sign that reads in bold red ‘No pets allowed this includes trolls, dogs... unless it’s a service animal’ “I guesss I’ll sstay in the car then” Jaysen pouted. I gave him the keys and walked inside. I wish I could’ve brought him with me, it was too cold to stay in the car but oh well rules are rules . This’ll have to do, I walked in to a pleasantly warm store. I walked up to one of the workers to help repair my phone.

After almost an hour my phone was finally working properly. I walk back to my car, Jaysen was shivering and wrapped in as many blankets he could find. I rushed over to the car and opened the door. The car was freezing just like the outside. It was a horrible idea bringing a cold blooded troll in the start of winter. His green scaly tail coiled around his legs. His eyes were almost glassy and vacant. I put my hands to his face, he pushed more towards me releasing a gentle purr. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry the people took forever to fix it. Let’s get our cinnamon blood and go home. I promise to make you your favorite tea.” I swore to him. Jaysen smiled at me, showing his large snake-like fangs. I smiled in relief, god I should buy an electric blanket or fix the damn heater. 

I started to drive over to the vet. We arrived after fifth-teen minutes had passed. Both of us jumped out of the car and headed inside, where it was warm. When I got there I saw Faunia in one of the waiting cage lying down awkwardly. Her wings were unfolded and lying flat next to her. She was facing the inside of the cage and chirping to herself. Her whole body was slumped like she was sleeping. 

A iv’s are connected to her good arm, one was dripping a green tinted fluid and the other was dripping a clear fluid. She’d been patched up, with bandages littered her body. Her left arm was placed in a splint. As I walked closer to her wings seemed to be in better shape as the rest of her damage feathers were removed. Her horns were polished and repaired. Her claws are trimmed and her eyes seem to be doing a lot better than before. Faunia was drooling on the floor of her cage without a care. Her deer like ears are completely sagging down on the side of her head.

“You came just in time Mr.Vanity. You’re troll unfortunately can’t leave as soon as we first thought. Let’s talked about her injuries and other things in private.” Dr.Fernández spoke cheerfully.  
She signaled me to follow her into another room. The room was an office space with a smooth wooden black desk was sitting. Two chairs was sitting on either side of the desk. Dr.Fernández and I sat down on the chair. Jaysen tailed after me and sat down on my lap. I patted his head as he smiled at me. Dr.Fernández coughed for our attention. 

“Well Mr.Vanity I must say your troll was quite aggressive towards my assistant Zircon. And yet she didn’t seem to have a problem with your other troll though.” She stared at Jaysen for a moment then continued “All her injuries were a not a concern until we x-rayed her. We found she has three misplaced ribs that’s dangerously close to her heart and lung. Which she needs correction surgery before it punctures her. Along with hairline fractures on her wings bones. Which can easily fixed in time. With a oblique bending fracture on her left radius. The rest are cuts that don’t need stitches but will leave marks and deep bruising on her body. Her sight will fully return after a few hours .The bruises will fade away after two weeks of healing and care. Obviously she’s needs to regain normal body weight and fluids. She’s also low on blood and needs lots of fluids.” She to a breath and gave me a sympathetic look. I looked at her confusion and worry.

“Finally, and most importantly, you’re troll is pregnant and will lay her eggs in approximately in one to two weeks. The brood is obviously small due to a lack of important nutrients. Only four eggs instead of a healthy sixteen to eight.” She finally finished, both Jaysen and I gasped simultaneously. But Jaysen’s gasp was a gasp of excitement and mine was a gasp of surprise. “SsHE PREGNANT! Josster can we keep them!”, he screamed in absolute excitement. His tail thump against my leg with such force as a heavy whip. Dr.Fernández was surprised by Jaysen outburst. Fuck, what am I going to do now. That’s really expensive to look after so many trolls, and the medical bill to heal her. I pat Jaysen stressing on what to do. I can’t just abandon my new pet project and Jaysen’s new friend. 

“Mr.Vanity I know it’s a lot of information and it’s very costly, can just put her up for adoption or put her humanly down.” Dr.Fernández spoke with such a nonchalant tone like she didn’t care she suggested the death of possibly five lives. I could feel Jaysen’s body tense with anger, as he glared at her. “Jaysen, calm down and go check on Faunia.” I whisper to his ear. Jaysen looked at me with betrayal but complied with only smacking his tail at my leg harshly. I stifled my groan of pain, I really have to make it up to him now. Damn he hasn’t been this angry at me since a year ago. 

“Well I don’t want to give up my new pet project just yet. But how am I supposed to take care of a underweight pregnant ‘aggressive’ troll? I know for a fact Faunia never attacked me or Jaysen. So I just need the know the costs”, I explained begrudgingly. After Dr.Fernández explain the costs of her getting better and how to take proper care of a pregnant troll. I was completely disappointed that Faunia had to stay in the clinic for five days. Two for more examinations, one for surgery, and another two to make sure she’s ready to come home. And the costs are not fun to pay but it’s somewhat affordable. “Ok, obviously I still want to keep her. So do I expect for a pregnant troll?”

“A female pregnant troll is very protective over her eggs than any other male. Even a small female crimson blood wouldn’t hesitate to attack a purple f it got too close to her nest. If I were you I’ll give her a room or at least a closet for her brood. Also even if a troll looks like a mammal juvenile and up. They don’t look anything like that when infants and toddlers. Don’t be shocked by their appearance. They’re not pleasing to the eyes for most people. But they can be sold for good price.” Dr.Fernández droned out. I was getting annoyed by her offering to sell them. No way Jaysen wouldn’t forgive me if I sold them to the paint factories. Maybe I could give them away to new homes.

After we finished talking, I left the room and looked for Jaysen. He was talking to Faunia with his tail wagging with happiness. Once he saw me walking by he pouted. “Jaysen we could keep all of them, for now. BUT! You have to work on your webcomics and videos gain money from that.” I couldn’t help to smile. As Jaysen eyes bulged out then he quickly nodded as he leaped into my chest. I just barely caught him as he repeatedly thanked me. It’s hard carrying him around sometimes, he’s not exactly skinny and he’s almost five feet. 

I walked to Faunia’s cage and saw her body still lying in a awkward position but her face was turned to face the outside. Her eyes seem to open slightly and she was still sort of drooling but not as much anymore. She moved her hand to bars as she stared at my face. It’s obvious that she hates it here. I wouldn’t blame her if I was forcefully drugged and locked up, only barely leaving a shitty situation. I shifted Jaysen to one arm and reached out and held Faunia’s hand in the other. 

“I’m so sorry, but you have to stay here for five days. I can’t take you home because they need to be sure you’re healthy enough to bare your eggs and not die. I promise no more cages afterwards.” I sadly told her. She faced me with a pleading look and shook her head no. It tore my heart to see her try to fight to move her body towards freedom. Her wings tried to flap in distress but wasn’t able to move so much. Faunia spoke with a slur as she begged to be let free. I can see Jaysen tearing up below me. He started to chirp to her in their own language. We left to the car feeling like absolute shit for leaving her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest chapter yet, like homework what? Never heard of her. Feel free to comment what you think, please tell me there’s part where I can improve and what to do. Anyway hope your day was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay after reading UFUT and loophole, absolutely amazing btw, I just loved to story idea. I was so inspired that I wanted to write a petstuck au for my troll oc’s. Petstuck au is one of my favorite au in the homestuck fandom. Tell me what you think of the story, suggests are always welcome and encouraged. The next chapter will be out by tomorrow but from then on it will be completely random.Also to clear things up:  
> Jaysen: moss blood(based off a viper)  
> Faunia: bronze blood(peryton)  
> Joster: human(black asian american)


End file.
